Tender Taps/Galeria
On Your Marks Tender Taps sitting alone in the corner S6E4.png Tender Taps watching Apple Bloom leave S6E4.png Apple Bloom leaving the dance school S6E4.png Tender Taps talks with Apple Bloom S6E4.png Apple Bloom "tryin' different things with my friends" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "now it's just terrible" S6E4.png Tender Taps "just need to learn a few things" S6E4.png Tender Taps "being a soloist can be fun!" S6E4.png Tender Taps does a simple tap-dancing routine S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing wildly S6E4.png Tender Taps' lightning-fast hooves S6E4.png Tender Taps swinging from a lamppost S6E4.png Tender Taps leaps from the lamppost S6E4.png Tender Taps sliding on the ground S6E4.png Tender Taps "do it with feeling!" S6E4.png Tender Taps gallops up a wooden door S6E4.png Tender Taps finishes his routine with a split S6E4.png Apple Bloom "good luck at the recital" S6E4.png Tender Taps "I'm not gonna do that" S6E4.png Tender Taps "it's kind of all I think about" S6E4.png Tender Taps imagining his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps fantasizing about his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps "could never dance in front of an audience" S6E4.png Tender Taps trembles with terror S6E4.png Apple Bloom walks away from Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dances off-screen S6E4.png Tender Taps watching the performance S6E4.png Tender Taps hears Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking at Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png CMC and Tender Taps go backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "you wanted to perform more than anythin'" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "too caught up in myself to listen" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "the best dancer I've ever seen" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "I'm here to convince you" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking at Hoofer Steps and dance class S6E4.png Tender Taps "didn't I also tell you" S6E4.png Tender Taps trembling with terror again S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Tender Taps "I can't go out there!" S6E4.png Tender Taps "what if I'm bad?!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "we can go on together!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "you'll look good dancin' next to me" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking nervous from the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps reluctant "I'll do it" S6E4.png Tender Taps "I don't have my costume" S6E4.png Tender Taps "the backdrop is all wrong" S6E4.png Tender Taps "we don't have time to change it!" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking worried S6E4.png Tender Taps wearing Sweetie Belle's crochet S6E4.png Tender Taps "I don't know about this" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "you'll be just fine!" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle signaling Scootaloo S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png Tender Taps nervously walks on stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom and Tender Taps on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps gulping S6E4.png Apple Bloom does a simple tap S6E4.png Apple Bloom gives Tender Taps his cue S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping his hooves awkwardly S6E4.png Sweetie Belle not sure what to do S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing more energetically S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing around Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking like a deer in headlights S6E4.png Tender Taps looking down at his hooves S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping his hooves more S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping even more S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping a bit more confidently S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing more excitedly S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing his heart out S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps dances up the backdrop S6E4.png Tender Taps dances into a slide S6E4.png Tender Taps finishes his dancing routine S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps surprised by the applause S6E4.png Tender Taps pleased by the applause S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Tender Taps receives his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png Close-up of Tender Taps' cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps "just what I always imagined" S6E4.png Tender Taps "if it weren't for all of you" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "wish I'd realized what you needed" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "mopin' around for no reason" S6E4.png Tender Taps picks Apple Bloom's chin up S6E4.png Tender Taps "I hope you keep dancing" S6E4.png Tender Taps does a short tap dance S6E4.png Tender Taps gives Apple Bloom her cue S6E4.png Apple Bloom does two simple hoof taps S6E4.png Tender Taps smiling at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps "or find out I needed help" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "one thing is for sure" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "will never be the same" S6E4.png en:Tender Taps/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens